


En el eco de su risa

by eriza



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Heavy Angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 05:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21452932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriza/pseuds/eriza
Summary: Cada noche, Catra despierta por el sonido de su voz. Pero ella no está aquí.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 12





	En el eco de su risa

Su risa la despertó.

El eco alcanzó a recorrer por unos instantes su lúgubre habitación antes de detenerse por completo. Catra se alzó casi por instinto, con los bellos parados y las garras afuera, esperando impaciente por escucharla. ¿Fue su imaginación? ¿Acaso sólo fue una pesadilla?

Pasaron unos minutos. Sus orejas atentas a cada ruido, a cada tintineo metálico. Cuando el ahogado y férreo sonido de Fright Zone volvió a hundir la habitación, Catra bajo la guardia. Suspiró y apoyó nuevamente su cabeza en la almohada.

No era la primera vez que la oía.

Han pasado ya un par de semanas desde que, de pronto y de la nada, escuchaba su voz resonando por los pasillos de su guarida. Con últimos sueños que la han torturado silenciosamente cada vez que cerraba los ojos, no era de extrañarle escuchar cosas.

Pero era distinto. Algo se lo decía.

En los sueños aparecían un montón de personas acosándola. Shadow Weaver, Hordak… Entrapta… Scorpia…

Adora.

Y justamente era su voz la que ahora la seguía en el mundo real, como un fantasma rondando los pasillos. Era solo ella. Nadie más. Solo ella.

Presionando la almohada contra su oído, intento volver a dormir, deseando soñar con nada. Se concentró en su respiración. Inhala, exhala.

Inhala, exhala.

Risas se escucharon a la distancia y Catra gritó. Se levantó de golpe de la cama, con las garras afuera, preparada para atacar a cualquiera que estuviera ahí. Con algo de inquietud, se encontró con nadie.

No volvió a dormir esa noche.

* * *

Los días son igual de horribles.

Cuando Scorpia decidió traicionarla y dejarla sola, Catra tuvo que lidiar con cosas que usualmente no tenía paciencia para tratar, pero absolutamente nadie más podía hacerlo. Entre supervisar a los soldados para que cumplan sus funciones, dar la cara ante Hordak , amenazarlo a él y a otro par de capitanes con deseos de renegarse, e incluso gritarles a Lonnie y su escuadrón para que cumplieran con al menos lo mínimo de lo esperado. Obviamente Catra no descansaba en ningún momento. Días estresantes más noches sin dormir hacían la combinación perfecta para una bomba. Lonnie lo sabía, Hordark lo sabía, ella lo sabía, todos los sabían. Todos y en especial…

“Gatita, tus ojeras te llegan hasta el cuello. ¿No necesitas alguna ayuda?” La sutil voz de Double Trouble le llegó a sus oídos desde la esquina de la habitación.

Catra no se dignó a darse vuelta a recibirle. DT siempre se metía por donde no le llamaban. Característica que venían con el paquete al contratar sus servicios.

“Estoy bien. Ocúpate de tus asuntos”. Escupió la gata. No tenía ningún atisbo de paciencia ese día.

“¡Ay, ay! ¡Pero qué agresiva te encuentras! No había visto tanto malhumor desde que imité a ese gruñón de Hordak”. Double Trouble se le acercó con confianza pero guardando una distancia apropiada como para esquivar cualquier arañazo que Catra se le ocurriría propinarle. “Te ves terrible.”

Catra de dio vuelta para enfrentarle pero enseguida se encontró con un espejo. Sus ojos disparejos la miraban de vuelta con una extraña sensación de miedo y angustia. ¿Así se veía? Parecía realmente que había visto un fantasma.

“No hagas eso”. Gruñó casi sin energías. Casi.

Se enfrentó con su propia voz respondiéndole.

“Ugh… siento que quiero matarme. Deberías descansar un ratito. ¿No tienes grandes planes?”

Catra le observó con cuidado y vio cómo su propia sonrisa se burlaba discretamente de ella.

“No te preocupes. Me ocuparé de todo mientras descansas.”

Quizás fue el sueño, quizás el cansancio físico, quizás fue esa creciente ansiedad que se acumulaba en su pecho o quizás fue esa pequeña muestra de preocupación, probablemente falsa, de su mercenario, pero finalmente Catra decidió dormir.

¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

* * *

Adora se reía.

“Cállate”. Gruñó Catra apretando su almohada contra sus oídos. La risa se burló de ella. La rodeaba tal como cuervo rodeaba un animal moribundo. “¡Cállate, cállate!” Pero no lo hacía. Es más, parecía aumentar más y más. Catra no aguantó más. Apretó con fuerza el soporte de su cama y lo arrancó de esta, lanzándolo al otro lado de la habitación, rompiendo un escritorio de paso. El sonido pareció callar a la rubia por unos instantes, para luego volver a reírse de ella.

Su corazón latía a mil. No se dio cuenta hasta que sintió sus oídos palpitar y su cuerpo comenzó a sudar como si hubiera corrido una maratón. Sus garras salían y se retraían mientras dañaban sus palmas. “Cállate, cállate, cállate”, susurraba de forma incesante. Adora, por su parte, parecía acercarse.

“Hola, Catra”

Catra se abalanzó. Ambas cayeron de golpe al metálico y sin esperar ningún segundo, Catra levantó el brazo para golpearla. Esperó ver la cara de Adora, pero en su lugar vio a una versión bastante confundida y asustada de ella misma observándola desde abajo.

“¿Tú? Pero… ¡¿Te transformaste en ella, verdad?!”

“¿De qué estás hablando, Jefa?”, respondió Double Trouble de forma confundida.

“¡Déjate de estupideces!”, rugió. “Te estabas transformando en Adora. Te estabas riendo por los pasillos. ¡Te estabas riendo de mí! ¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué rayos me estás haciendo esto?”

“Honestamente no tengo idea de qué estás hablando.” Respondió DT, ahora con su verdadera forma. Catra estuvo en pausa. Casi podía escuchar su risa de nuevo, recorriendo su habitación, su cabeza. Con rabia, golpeó el suelo metálico, a centímetros de la cabeza de su agente.

“Vete”, le dijo. “¡Fuera!”

Double Trouble no esperó otro grito más. Salió corriendo de la habitación dejando a una temblorosa Catra abrazándose así misma, goteando lágrimas de rabia y amargura.

No sintió el calor del sol a sus espaldas.

* * *

Por fin la vio.

Estaba ahí, en Fright Zone. La vio por el rabillo del ojo, una noche cuando conciliar el sueño le fue imposible. 

Lo primero que vio fue su cabello rubio y su estúpida chaqueta pasando por afuera de su puerta. Catra nunca había corrido tanto como para alcanzarla. Por supuesto, no encontró a nadie. El pasillo estaba vacío.

Pero su risa… su risa estaba ahí de nuevo. La seguía, la atormentaba.

“Por favor…. Cállate, cállate”, susurraba, tapándose los oídos.

Y Adora reía y reía.

* * *

Las comodidades no eran comunes en Fright Zone. A pesar de tener una habitación y una cama individual, Catra tenía compartir el baño y las duchas con los demás cadetes. A nadie realmente le importaba. La privacidad tampoco era común en Fright Zone.

No obstante, Catra deseó, al menos ese día, poder ducharse sin que alguien pasara y la viera llorar. El agua estaba fría contra su piel. Aunque no la sentía. Podía haber pasado horas ahí, pero no le importaba. Ya casi nada importa realmente. ¿Hace cuánto no había dormido?

“¿Catra, te encuentras bien?”, Lonnie preguntó con sinceridad.

“¡Lárgate ahora!”, rugió.

Nadie más volvió a preguntarle.

* * *

La vio de nuevo. En ese mismo baño.

Ocurrió en la noche, como todo lo malo que le estaba pasando. Las risas la dirigieron a las duchas y ahí estaba. Adora, mirándose en el espejo sonriéndose para sí misma. Catra no se pudo mover al verla. La oscuridad del baño hacía difícil verla, pero sabía que estaba sonriendo. Quizás jactándose de que la estaba volviendo loca. Por milagro, Catra recuperó la movilidad de sus piernas y empezó a avanzar tal como depredador a su presa. Ni un ruido produjo y, aun así, Adora la miró desde el espejo, alertando su presencia. Catra se detuvo en el acto.

“Qué… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?”, susurró la gata, casi tiritando.

Adora no dijo nada. Se la quedó viendo fascinada por la reacción de su enemiga. Catra sintió el calor de su ira acumulándose, reemplazando el cansancio y el miedo. Sacó sus garras y empezó a avanzar con más seguridad.

¡PACK!

Catra saltó hacia un lado. Afuera del baño vio al debilucho de Kyle recogiendo unos cascos del suelo.

“Lo siento, lo siento”, dijo para sí mismo. No se fijó que Catra estaba ahí mismo. Ella por su parte, volvió la mirada a Adora, pero en su lugar no encontró a nadie más que a Lonnie, que la miraba de forma extraña.

“¡No dañes los cascos, Kyle!”, le gritó la chica, pasando por el lado de Catra para ayudar al rubio, ignorándola.

Sus palmas ya tenían heridas de sus propias uñas.

* * *

El brillo de las pantallas le irritaban los ojos. Aun así, no se dignó siquiera a pestañear mientras buscaba la figura o cualquier cosa que le indicara que era real y no su imaginación. Su realidad ya se le estaba escapando de las manos, lo menos que necesitaba ahora es ver personas que no estaban ahí.

Su propia mente no podía abandonarla también, ¿verdad?

Las luminosas pantallas cambiaban en un pestañeo, mostrando toda cámara dentro y fuera de Fright Zone. De repente mostraban personas conocidas; Kyle, Lonnie y Rogelio estaban formando guardia a las afueras del territorio. Parecían que se iban a caer dormidos. Catra lo anotó mentalmente. Hasta para estar de pie eran inútiles.

Por otra parte estaba Octavia y otro par de capitanes de la fuerza. Octavia siempre fue un problema para Catra, incluso antes de que le sacara el ojo. Siempre quería llevarle la contraria y parecía ser que aun más ahora que estaba a cargo. ¿Planeará algo?

El santuario de Hordak no tenía cámaras. Eran de los pocos lugares de Fright Zone, sino el único, que tenía una especie de privacidad. Aun así, tenía una cámara justo afuera de la habitación. La puerta estaba abierta y se podían identificar bien dos sobras saliendo de ella. Una, claramente, era Hordak.

La otra era ella.

Catra saltó al instante al lugar.

“¿Double Trouble, qué rayos estás haciendo?”, se apresuró en decir por el interlocalizador.

“ ¡Gatita!”, le escuchó en su propia voz, “Estoy practicando personajes con don Hordak. Ya sabes, la práctica hace al maestro. Hubieras visto su cara. Definitivamente algo para recordar.”

Catra nuevamente apretó sus puños con sus garras afuera. Las heridas comenzaron abrirse. Corrió hasta el santuario y ahí le vio, como si se hubiera un puesto un traje sonriente de ella. 

“¿Qué le dijiste?”, inquirió con fuerza. DT le sonrió.

“Nada más estaba pasando por aquí cuando me preguntó por unos planes que yo no tengo ni idea, así que solo disparé un par de amenazas de aquí a allá. Nada que tú no hubieras hecho”.

_Nada que tú no hubieras hecho_. Por un instante se cuestionó cual era el verdadero límite de esa frase.

“No tienes permiso para ocupar mi imagen sin mi autorización. Cámbiate ahora”, gruñó. Su reflejo se entristeció falsamente.

“Lo siento, querida. No lo volveré hacer en público. Lo que menos quiero en la vida es incomodar a las personas”.

Catra se rehusó estar otro rato más con su reflejo. Dio medio vuelta y se largó.

Sus palmas sangraban.

* * *

Verla de nuevo tenía una sensación distinta.

Estaba en una grabación. Parecía luchar con todas sus fuerzas contra sus soldados, en esa versión ridícula de ella. En su versión She-Ra. Su estómago se apretó. Algo no estaba bien.

¿Por qué sentía menos rabia -menos miedo- de She-Ra que de Adora?

No era She-Ra la que se reía de ella. No era She-Ra la que la atormentaba. Era Adora.

Adora la torturaba. Se paseaba por los pasillos riéndose de lo patética que era. Aparecía por el rabillo del ojo, por el reflejo del espejo.

* * *

Catra ya ni salía de su habitación. No tenía ganas de levantarse de su cama. Todas las noches sin dormir la habían dejado sin energías. Ahora solo se dedicaba a ver todo desde una pantalla. No sabía si Hordak o sus soldados preguntaban por ella. No sabía nada más que estar en la cama viendo fantasmas.

Y los veía.

La veía.

A veces estaba ella en su pieza, de espaldas frente a la ventana. Nunca cruzaban miradas directamente. Era extraño. Debería estar alarmada. Adora estando ahí indicaban muchas cosas. Muchas de las cuales no querría aceptar.

Una vez le habló. Su voz era extraña.

“Nunca había estado tan alto en esta torre”, dijo, “¿Quién diría que algún día tendrías una habitación para ti sola?”.

Catra comenzó a llorar luego. No había nadie más ahí.

* * *

Cuando pasó, Catra no se dio cuenta hasta que el fuego se vio desde su ventana.

La explosión se produjo en el santuario de Hordak. Escuchó los ruidos y gritos de pelea que provenían de los pisos más abajo. Catra sacó el resto de energías que le quedaban para abrir la puerta y preguntarle al primero que viera qué rayos estaba pasando.

“¡Los Rebeldes nos están atacando!”, gritó un soldado mientras corría. La batalla parecía ya estar perdida.

Como pudo trató de bajar las escaleras, sin esperarse de cara y de golpe con Adora. De pronto, Catra sintió vivir en un mundo en pausa. El ruido de la batalla se silenció, las llamas se ralentizaron, sus ojos se enfocaron en la rubia y su corazón palpitó con fuerza, retumbando en sus oídos. A pesar de su cansancio, a pesar de saber que era una ilusión, a pesar de saber que era Double Trouble torturándola, a pesar de saber que Adora no estaba realmente ahí. A pesar de todo eso, Catra se abalanzó contra ella y, de forma inmediata, le apuñaló con sus largas uñas.

Ambas cayeron por la escalera hasta chocar con la muralla. Catra se golpeó la cabeza tan fuerte que absolutamente todo le daba vueltas.

“Catra…” Escuchó. Su voz le erizó la piel. Pudo sentir de nuevo su risa. Adora se apretaba con fuerza por donde Catra la había herido.

“No eres real…”, dijo en un susurró. “… o eres DT. Ya no importa… ya no importa.”

“Catra, escúchame. Tienes que salir de aquí.”, Adora se le acercó con dificultad, sujetándola por los hombros con una mano, mientras la otra aun presionaba la herida. “Yo nunca estuve de acuerdo con esto, Catra. De verdad lo siento.”

“¿De qué estás hablando?”, alcanzó a preguntar antes de que Glimmer apareciera de la misma nada frente a ellas. Al principio, su expresión parecía fuera de sí. Como si fuera otra persona. Catra le recordó a su reflejo. Pero, en seguida, se transformó a una expresión alarmada. Se acercó rápidamente a Adora, sujetándola con fuerza.

“¿Qué rayos le hiciste?”, le gritó. Catra apenas lo registró.

“Glimmer, hay que sacarla de aquí. Me lo debes”, se quejó Adora mientras se levantaba. “Me lo debes…”.

Catra cayó inconsciente.

* * *

Su risa la despertó.

Abrió los ojos de par en par y esperó ver el cuarto lúgubre de Fright Zone, en su lugar se encontró con colores dolorosamente brillantes. Un círculo en el suelo la rodeaba y reconoció casi por instinto que era magia.

Afuera de este se encontraba Glimmer. Su expresión era amenazante. A Catra no le importó en absoluto.

“¿Soy tu prisionera, entonces?”, preguntó sin esperar ninguna respuesta. De todas formas la tuvo.

“Lo has sido por un tiempo”, le dijo. Catra pensó que no tenía fuerzas como para reaccionar a algo, pero lo hizo. La observó de pronto, con una sensación rara, temerosa. “Quizás ya te fijaste, pero contraté a Double Trouble hace un par de meses.” Catra no quería escuchar esto. _Cállate, cállate. _“Al principio quería utilizarle como doble espía, pero se me ocurrió algo mejor.”

_Cállate…._

“Me pregunté: ¿Qué castigo se podría merecer la asesina de mi madre? Claro, Adora no estuvo de acuerdo, pero ella no es la reina, yo lo soy.”

Por favor…

“Cómo verás, mi plan salió un éxito, aunque nunca esperé que la atacaras a ella. Supongo que lo pude haber pensado, debido a lo psicótica que eres. Vas a ser condenada también por eso.”

Catra no dijo ninguna palabra. Ni una sola. No hasta que la vio.

Adora tenía un vendaje debajo de la ropa. A pesar de eso, parecía estar bien. Aun así, no quería verla.

“Catra…”

Su risa volvió a su cabeza. Ya no quería que hablara.

Pero no era la suya… era Double Trouble.

Aun así, la sensación en su espalda no se iba. El miedo estaba ahí. Ya no la quería ver. Ya no la quería escuchar nunca más.

“Vete de aquí…”, le susurró Catra. Adora suspiró y asintió.

“Estaré afuera, Catra”.

“¡Vete!”, le gritó. Sus lágrimas desenfocaban su vista.

Adora cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Catra pudo observar su sombra a los pies de la puerta. Esta se quedó ahí, luego se sentó. La ira empezó de nuevo a desbordarse dentro de ella, pero se detuvo casi de forma inmediata cuando escuchó, no risas, sino llantos.

Adora estaba llorando.

Catra no pudo evitar calmarse. Intentó cerrar los ojos, con algo de miedo, por si la risa aparecía de nuevo, pero nada. Parecía que sus llantos ahogaban su risa.

Así, por primera vez en meses, Catra pudo dormir tranquila.

**Author's Note:**

> Quería jugar un poco con el personaje de Double Trouble, ya que tiene un tremendo potencial para dejar la crema con traumas psicológicos. The Drama(tm)
> 
> Además, el español no acepta pronombre no binarios, así que me dije FUCK IT y escribí lo más neutral posible. 
> 
> THE END


End file.
